


𝓖𝓸𝓸𝓭 𝓜𝓸𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰

by Gay_MetalHead0



Category: In This Moment (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_MetalHead0/pseuds/Gay_MetalHead0
Relationships: Maria Brink/Original Character
Comments: 2





	𝓖𝓸𝓸𝓭 𝓜𝓸𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰

"Goddammit!" I screamed into my pillow. I was blinded by the light coming through the window. A tiny rustle caught my attention. Maria was not fully up but she wasn't asleep either. I reached over to grab a hold of my phone to see the time. 12pm..wow I cannot believe I slept in this late. Though, on the other hand all of us didn't get back to the bus until 4 am. It wasn't new for the band to go on tour parties. It was new for it was my first tour. Maria and I have gotten extremely close, I think last night she introduced me as her girlfriend to Disturbed. Being on this festival was amazing. I got to meet all my favorite bands, hanging out with Maria and the guys. See them perform every night. It was amazing time after time. I rolled over again seeing Maria asleep peacefully. Her curtains was up and the sun shown through the window. Her skin sparkled as the rays kissed it. Her hair was more platinum. Her breathing was light. I put my hand on her cheek, gently caressing. She was radiant. Maria was warm. I opened the bus window trying to let air in. Forgetting Maria was under me. Me rustling above her must have woken her. "Hmm..? Sweetheart? What are you doing?.." Maria yawned, feeling her body stretch under mine. "You felt warm. So I wanted to open a window for you." I sat up on my knees. I wore men's boxers mostly. Hell, I wore men's clothing 95% of the time. Maria spoils me and I always give her shit for doing so. I don't need her to buy me Guess watches or Champion boxers. Or my most expensive thing was a Gucci shirt. I was pissed. I love Maria, but I don't need her buying me things. I feel bad and want to buy her things as well, though it feels like all the things I purchase can never be good enough for her.   
Maria was drowsy, she'd smile than tilt her head back, her eyes were heavy. "I haven't felt like this in years." She sat up in bed unhooking her phone from the charger. Twinkle her dog woke up last. As she bent down her dogs bed was beside the heater. She pet her back. As soon as she sat up; Twinkle freaked out trying to jump in bed. She curled up to Maria's feet. "Felt like what Maria?" My hair was a mess, seeing it in my shadow made it worse. "Hungover. I haven't gotten that drunk in years. I knew I shouldn't have done shots with you." She giggled opening a Starbucks Double shot can. "Well that's what you get for thinking you could beat me. I fucking love Pink Whitney." I laid down resting my head on her shoulder. "Big mistake Mad. I'm never doing that again." Her fingers were intertwining with my hair.   
For a brief moment we were silent. Maria was scrolling through her phone. Usually that consists of her going through her notifications. All the things she gets tagged in, the likes, comments and especially the heartfelt dms in her inbox. As a fan, I thought she didn't read our messages or take the time to read comments, but seeing her take at least an hour everyday just to read and respond. It changed my perspective. Some private messages bring her tears due to how much she touches some fans. Though some days shes in tears for hate. She has grown a thick skin for that but some days the comments are too hard for her. I always looked over her shoulder. She calls it snooping. I call it 'being curious'. I've always wanted to see what a celebs lives looked like. Now I do, it's not any different frankly. Except for their jobs. They like playing video games. They are fans of bigger celebrities. They pay bills or pay other families bills. They have stress. "Ooo, look at this cake Mad?" she tilted her phone showing me a video of a cake being made. Chocolate caramel cheesecake. "Mmm, you should make that for us." I slipped in the covers feeling Maria's legs. "Excuse me, haha, you should be making this for me!" She tickled my side making me squirm around. "Do you want a good cake or do you want the firefighters coming through our door putting out the burnt cake?" I laughed knowing my cooking and baking skills are shit. "Well, I get to see some hot firefighters.." She turned off her phone grabbing a tiny bag filled with our smoke things. "Hey!" I protested crawling on top of her. All I was wearing was american eagle boxers and a Nike sports bra. "I can be a sexy firefighter if you wanted." I could not believe my courage at this very moment. I was on top of Maria Brink talking about role play. What the hell!?! She laughed uncontrollably trying to drink her coffee. "You already are my love." Maria placed her hand on my thigh giving a gently squeeze. I thought she wanted me to get off her. I tried to get off as she grabbed my sides. "Oh no, where are you going?" She smirked. "I thought you wanted me off Mar?" I sat in her lap. I could feel her hip bones under my ass. "Oh no honey, you're too perfect to lay back down." My cheeks were reddening at the sight of Maria watching my every move. I moved my hips a little bit feeling her move around under me. Us both were looking at the bag that contained Maria's weed and my vape. She has a vape also but hers has weed juice. "Wanna toke?" She pulled out her little crystal pipe packing it with her left over grinded weed. "Sure." I've never smoked pot before I met Maria. When I first smoked with Maria, I was such a lightweight. I felt bad for her when she had to take care of me. Now it's not that at all. She doesn't eat edibles, she always said to me she doesn't mind them here and there. But she complains about how you don't know how much you get in a edible. It could do nothing or fuck you up.   
Maria was the first one to hit the pipe. She'd inhale roughly, very quickly to allow me to take my turn. She handed me the pipe laying her head back into her pillow for a bit. As I took my inhale, I seen Maria release. It didn't smell like weed would usually smell. Every concert I have ever went to smelt like weed. Though I loved it. I thought smoking with Maria would smell the same. It didn't. It smelt better. Sweeter even. Maybe it was because I was watching Maria becoming high. I was still on her lap. Inhale. Wait. Exhale. I shook, it made me grind on Maria's hip bone. She loved it, absolutely loved that. She grabbed my hips making me rock around her. "Fucking love it honey." She whispered in my ear. My hands went exploring all over this beautiful creature. Her love handles were extremely soft. Making my way up to her torso was tiny, I loved touching her. She was wearing this purple-ish red nightgown that had very thin fabric. I could feel her. She can feel me more. Goosebumps formed all over my body. I've never thought I would be doing this with her, with Maria.   
Her fingers traced around the seam of my sports bra making the hairs on my back stand. Her acrylic nails went under the fabric pushing it up letting my boobs bounce free. My nipple rings were new, stinging with anticipation. Maria's hand cupped one of my boobs slightly squeezing in a circular rotation. I jolted feeling very excited. Maria touched me the right ways. Our lips touched again, she licked my lip. Our saliva mixed together, tasting her was purely delicious. Her hot breathe made me feel more turned on. I never wanted to stop making out with Maria. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt her smile against my lips. "What's so funny Mar?" I swallowed catching my breathe. Maria pushed me off her, sitting on her knees. "You, you little virgin." She laughed. "Maria, I'm not a virgin anymore," I got closer to Maria whispering in her ear. "You changed that. Remember." She laughed louder. Her nightgown was loose on her shoulders as she pulled it down revealing she was naked underneath. No bra, no panties. Just all natural. It was beautiful. My jaw dropped to the floor. I turned bright red again. "See, you still act like a virgin." She giggled seeing my eye drop to the floor. "Baby, look at me. Don't be ashamed to see me. After all, all of this is yours. If you want it to be." Maria lifted my head looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm just nervous, I don't want to go crazy on you..." My redness in my face went away. She bit her lip softly turning into a big grin. "Oh fuck Mad, I want you to go crazy on me." Now I began to smile. Fuck. If she wants crazy, I'll give her crazy. "Okay Maria, If you asked." I pushed down on her shoulders, laying down. I pushed her down roughly by the sounds of her breathe as her body touched the bed. This was my first time being on top. It was amazing, seeing her naked underneath me, with the natural morning light glistening all over her body. It made her sparkle. "F-fuck, Maria. You're so goddamn hot." I licked my lip letting my necklace dangle. "Oh Mad, can I tell you a secret?" Her hands rubbed my sides being cool to the touch. "What is it Mar?" I pushed down being close. "Shut up and fuck me." She laughed into my ear. I laughed rolling my eyes. "Oh your so needy." She hit my thigh playfully. "You asshole." Maria's hand grabbed a hold of my boxer shorts pulling them away from my body. "Yeah but I'm your asshole." I pulled back, hitting my stomach against my boxers. Ouch. "And don't you forget that!" Maria pulled my hair, pushing me down below her hips.   
I pulled her legs apart, her legs luminescence with her juices. She looked so yummy, I had to take a moment just to look at her getting hornier at me watching her. She smelt heavenly. I began to lick her pubic bone following down to her opening. Her back arched when I licked slower. "Oh, Mad.." Maria reached down grabbing a fist-full of my hair. There it was. The most inviting thing that I craved. Her clit. It pulsated. I was intoxicated. I had to explore, licking upward. She released a quite moan, letting her other hand hook to a bed sheet. Licking her clit slowly made her moans grow bigger. Her lips were a blush pink, not huge. But big enough to suck on. She melted in my mouth when I'd suck on her lips. She was dripping all over my chin. Swallowing all her goodness was delightful. My fantasies were coming true. I was eating Maria Brink out. She was loving it. My tongue went into her opening going as far as it would let me. Flicking ever so lightly. Maria went insane, her moans echoed through her room in the back of the bus. Her back arched way too far up. I loved her reaction. I had to see how far I could push it. Her insides tried to tighten around my tongue. I still tongue fucked her but as my thumb traced her clit. "Holy fuck Mad!! Oh!!" She rolled her eyes. Her curvy body hugged tightly around my head. It was pure bliss. "I'm going to cum!!!" Those faithful words made me drive deeper into her. My hair felt like it was being ripped out by how hard she pulled. She screamed letting go of me, holding her boobs together. She was out of breath. "A-a-awe fuck..." She shook all over the bed. Her breathe trailed off calming herself down. "Awe Maria, I'm so happy you liked it." I moved beside her rubbing her back. "Fuck, I didn't like it, I loved it!" She rolled over facing me. "I feel so tired." She sat up. I laughed. "We just woke up Mar." I kissed her cheek. "Well than, good morning sexy."


End file.
